discovery_gamefandomcom-20200224-history
Main:Fighting
This page is about details of the fighting concept. Fighting concept There are 7 values of a ship used for fights: *Hull (HP) *Shield (SHIELD) *Damage (DMG) *Rocket Damage (ROCKET) *Size (SIZE) *Dodge value (DODGE) *Precision (AIM) A fight starts with round zero where all ships equipped with rockets can do damage followed by 10 regular rounds. Round Zero In round zero you add up all ROCKET for defender and attacker and destribute the damage according to the percentage of space each shiptype takes (SIZE of a shiptype compared to the total SIZE) Example: Attacker has total ROCKET of 4500 The defender has 20 Scouts (SIZE 1, HP 700) and 10 Crusader (SIZE 8, HP 6300) The Scouts take 20% of the damage (their size is 20 and total size is 100) which are 900 damage. Since one Scout has 700 HP one is destroyed and one of the remaining scouts is marked 200 damage. Regular Rounds All DAMAGE is added up for each side and also distributed according of the SIZE to each ship type. Unlike target seeking rockets now a dodge factor (based on SIZE, AIM and DODGE) is calculated and multiplied by the damage the shiptype takes. Then the total SHIELD value of this certain shiptype is calculated and reduces the damage further. (Damage below 0 will be set to 0 to not allow "healing") This damage is added to the marked damage of the ship type (from previous round). If that damage is over the HP of the ship type, then a ship is destroyed (if higher twice the HP, then two ships are destroyed and so on). Example: Attacker has total DAMAGE of 50000 The defending 19 scouts (again 700 HP, 200 damage marked from rocket round) have a percentage size in the fleet of 20% The dodge factor is 0.9 and the total shield of the scouts is at 800 The damage dealt to the scouts is 10000 (50000*0.2) and reduced by the dodge factor to 9000 (10000*0.1) Shields absorb 800 of the damage further reducing it to 8200 This is added to the marked damage and lead to a result of 8400 Since one scout has 700 HP twelve are destroyed and 0 damage are marked for next round. For the next round there will be 7 Scouts left to fight. Dodge factor Everything so far is just straight forward. The only complex part is calculating the dodge factor. It is the result of four factors: *Movability (The amount of ships you have in fight; between 0.8 and 1.2) *Squadron size (The SIZE your shiptype has compared to your total fleet; between 0.8 and 1.2) *Enemy precision (The total AIM of your opponent compared to your total SIZE; between 0.5 and 2) *Base (Your DODGE value; always < 1) Here the details about each factor: mobility = 1.2 / (1 + 0.5 * 0.9032 ^ (amountOfType - 1)) squadronSize = 2 - 1.2 / (1 + 0.5 * 0.7953 ^ (totalSIZE/SIZE - 1)) precision = 2 / (1 + 1.5 * 0.9221 ^ (totalEnemyPRECISION / totalSIZE)) base = 1 - DODGE / 200 (Take a maximum value of DODGE of 190) Total Dodge Factor = base * mobility * squadronSize * precision Ship steal skill In regular rounds there is also a chance to steal ships rather than destroying them, if you chose the research tree and have points in the skill. Example: You have 10% ship steal Enemy has 100 scouts left in the regular rounds Each time you destroy the tenth ship it will join you in the next round and fight for you for the rest of the game (if it survives the fight you get the ship afterwards) Relay fights A relay fight works the same way the a regular fight work. But instead of the techs of the individual players the average technology of all players is taken. Instead of the individual skill the maximum of each skill in the alliance is taken. From the tech profit alliances that have high tech on all players (to allow fair fights between small and large alliances) From the skill profit also alliances with weaker members in it and allows for a diverse alliance where not everyone has to take research/skill tree